cheer_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheer Boys!! Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Cheer Boys!! Wiki's Manual of Style. All users are expected to adhere to this whenever they are editing a page on this wiki. Character page section order * Infobox - Use the infobox:character template, and a 1250x680px anime image of the character for the profile picture. First appearance implicitly means first notable, recognizable appearance. * Appearance - The character's appearance. Begin with general body features, such as muscular, thin, tall,… Describe features of the face, hair and clothes. The Breakers' and Sparks' uniform do not need to be described in detail, as it would be done so in their respective pages. * Personality - Information on the character's personality and traits. * Background - The character's background information. This can include the information provided of the character before the current timeline (e.g. their childhood) as well as in the current timeline. * Plot - The role a character played in the story. If a character does nothing worth mentioning in an arc, the section should not be written. Write summaries in function of the character in question. A quality summary is preferred over a few lines describing a dozen chapters; the latter will most likely be removed. * Interactions - the character's notable relationships. Note the main idea and evolution. Different relationships are to be written under each character's name (in sub-heading 1). * Trivia - Trivial items. Organized in a bulleted list. Speculations, fan material or shallow comparison to other series do not belong here. * Quotes - The quotes section. List memorable quotes in a bulleted list, "in this format", always referenced. Not too many quotes are preferred, think of memorable speeches or a call-out by the character that identifies him or her well. * References - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. If the page does not have any references, add them. Notes * If information is debatable, please take it to the comments before implementing. * We use Westernized names, i.e "Haruki Bandō" instead of "Bandō Haruki". We are well aware that the series use the last names of characters, use those names in the article itself, but the page-title and name in the infobox should employ the Westernized name. Writing style * Everything in the article should be written in the present tense, except when referring to flashbacks, this should be written in the past tense. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. This means that terms like "in chapter" are not suitable. * Articles should be independent of any point in the series, it should not be required that pages be updated every time a new event happens in the timeline simply because articles were written from the perspective of someone reading on the latest chapter. * This wiki uses references. This means that everything in the articles must be referenced with the chapter and page number. This is mostly used in the "Plot" section, but also appearance, personality, abilities, ... should be referenced. When you write a piece of information, put from time to time a reference in between, like this: Cheer Boys!! episode x. Most references are at the end of a paragraph or at the end of a sentence. Category:Policy